


Prima Donna

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aristocrat Dean Winchester, Aristocrat Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Multi, Opera Singer Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The Lords of Winchester have found an angel. They want him to sing for them.





	Prima Donna

“Come on, angel,” Dean coos, oil-slicked fingers stroking over the other man’s prostate. “Sing for us.”

Castiel moans, the sound muffled by Sam’s cock in his mouth, and pushes back onto Dean’s fingers. His linen shirt is rucked up under his armpits, the rest of his extravagant costume strewn around the room. Sam and Dean are both still dressed except for where their trousers are pushed down to free their cocks.

“Ready for me?” Sam asks, stroking his cock through Cas’ cheek before yanking him upright for a kiss.

“Yes, my lord,” Cas answers obediently, gripping Sam’s biceps to steady himself.

“Good.” Dean pulls his fingers free, leaving Cas empty and whimpering. “ Don’t hold back those pretty sounds, angel.”

That’s all the warning Cas gets before he’s split open on Dean’s cock. He wails, tightening his grip on Sam, and his legs almost give out. Dean wraps a strong arm around his waist to support him.

“Beautiful,” the older brother praises. “Right, Sammy?”

Sam is grinning, big hands stroking down Cas’ shoulders and over his chest until he finds Cas’ nipples. He stops there, taking his time to just touch. Cas moans and shoves his chest forward into Sam’s hands, prompting a chuckle from both his lovers.

“Like that?” Sam says, tone light and teasing. “Pretty angel like having his tits played with?”

“Sam, please,” Cas whines.

“Hmm.” Sam drops his hands to Cas’ waist. “Guess you don’t want it that bad.”

“No, I do!” Cas almost cries. “Please, my lord!”

“There you go. Good boy.”

Sam leans down and wraps his lips around one nipple, sucking lightly before digging his teeth into the hard bud. Between that and the thick cock in his hole, Cas is a well on his way to becoming a babbling mess. He whines and clings to Sam’s shoulders and rolls his hips back against Dean’s, doing his best to be an active participant in this activity.

Dean’s quickly coming unravelled behind him, his rhythm faltering and his grip on Cas’ hips tightening enough to bruise. Suddenly he slams in deep, the head of his cock pressing right up against Cas’ prostate, and cums. Cas moans, revelling in the sensations of Dean’s cock twitching as it spills wet heat into his channel.

“My turn,” Sam growls around Cas’ nipple, pulling him forward and off of Dean’s cock fast enough for it to burn a little. “Wanna watch you ride me, angel.”

“Yes, sir,” Cas gasps, scrambling to straddled Sam’s thighs as the big man lays back on the bed.

He holds the base of Sam’s cock steady in one hand and slowly sinks down onto it. The stretch and burn leaves him breathless, mouth hanging open uselessly as he carefully works Sam’s cock deeper into his body. Dean is not a small man in any sense of the word, but to say Sam is more than proportionate would be an understatement. He splits Cas open in a way no man has before and it’s  _ perfect _ .

“Such a good boy,” Dean coos, stretching out beside Sam so he can watch, bowed legs falling open with a comfortability that Cas is always impressed by. Dean looks good and he knows it, but he somehow keeps it from going to his head.

Cas finally settles against Sam’s hips, forcing himself to breathe deeply and relax around the intrusion. When he feels ready, he lifts up and lets his body fall. It takes a little while to work out a rhythm, but once he does it’s amazing. Each downward roll of his hips makes the head of Sam’s cock rubs against his sweet spot and send bursts of pleasure up his spine. He lets himself make noise, partly because he probably couldn’t choose to stop even if he tried and partly because the brothers love it. Dean’s lazily stroking his cock as it rapidly grows hard again. Sam’s hands are digging into one of Cas’ thighs and one of Dean’s, keeping him grounded as Cas works his cock with all the experience he has under his belt when it comes to the Lords of Winchester.

“Fuck,” Sam grunts, clearly struggling to keep his hips still and let Cas work. “Cas, ‘m close.”

“Come in me,” Cas encourages. “Please.”

Sam grins and moves his hands to Cas’ hips, covering the already-forming bruises as he takes control. He puts his massive strength to good use and pulls Cas up and down at a much harder pace than before, driving his cock deep into the man’s body several times before coming to a stuttering halt. That final push is what Cas needs to fall over the edge himself, clenching around Sam’s twitching erection and milking the orgasm out of both of them.

“Shit,” he breathes, collapsing forward against Sam’s chest, allowing himself to be guided by big hands to lay beside him where Dean was and suddenly isn’t.

Dean returns, though, carrying a wet cloth he uses to clean them all up. His own belly is covered in cum, indicating that he came for a second time without Cas seeing. He tenderly cleans Cas’ soft cock and between his legs with a few swipes before having him sit up and remove his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Both brothers then strip off their own clothes.

“Want you to keep us inside you for a little longer,” he says, leaning down to kiss Cas’ hair. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas answers.

“Good. Come on, to bed. Opening night is tomorrow and you need your rest.”

Cas cuddles against Sam’s side, feeling Dean spoon up behind him. “You’ll be there, right?”

“Of course, our little Prima Donna,” Sam says, the nickname falling in a teasing tone. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
